


The Fair

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a gentleman, F/M, Fairs, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Bucky takes you out on a date!





	The Fair

Bucky was - well, let's say nervous about going out to the fair. Especially since there would be so many people there. But he wanted to take you out on a date, and what would be more romantic than a fair? A lot, to be honest, but you really liked fairs. 

Bucky was wearing a jacket and gloves to cover up his metal arm. His one hand was holding yours tightly, and you could easily make out how worried he was. 

You pulled him down, pecking his lips quickly, while you were still holding his hand. 

"We can go if you want to.", you offered. Bucky glanced at the people laughing and chatting, watched the kids run along and pull their parents towards roller coasters and food stands. 

"I'll be fine. Just... uneasy."

"I know, just know that I'm really proud of you for trying." Bucky smiled at that. The kind of smile that made his eyes sparkle, the skin around them crinkle.

He was so handsome. For an old man. 

Instead of saying anything, you pecked him on the lips again. 

The two of you made your way through the masses of people, content with exploring first. 

All the while, you were thinking about what you could do. You didn't want to take him to one of the many stands where you could win something, knowing how competitive he could get. Also, any roller coasters were off the grid. You didn't know how he would react to the adrenalin and the screaming up close. You already ate, so food stands weren't for you either.

Only thing remaining was the Ferris wheel. Was that too cliché? Well, Bucky liked those old school dates. 

Without a word you pulled him towards the Ferris wheel, where he insisted on buying the tickets. 

"You're such a gentleman, Bucky.", you giggled. Bucky wrapped an arm around your form, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"Only for you."

You got on the Ferris wheel, sitting closely to Bucky. Not saying anything, just enjoying the silence and each others' company. It was nice.

You tasted the words on your tongue even before they came to your mind. 

"I love you."

Realizing what you said, you looked up at Bucky's awestruck face. His eyes searched yours, holding your gaze as emotions swam through his orbs.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
